


Don't care

by Soft_boy_hours



Series: Projecting onto Tommy & Ranboo is my only personality trait [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mutually "beneficial" more like it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_boy_hours/pseuds/Soft_boy_hours
Summary: "I love you....I love you so much." Tommy's bables and is unable to tell if he's trying to convince himself that it's a fact or if he's actually in love. At this point? He can't seem to bring himself to care anymore
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Projecting onto Tommy & Ranboo is my only personality trait [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Don't care

**Author's Note:**

> State do be crazy

"I love you....I love you so much." Tommy's bables and is unable to tell if he's trying to convince himself that it's a fact or if he's actually in love. At this point? He can't seem to bring himself to care anymore. He doesn't care about the rough hands gripping harshly at his neck or how the messy room around him is starting to blur at the edges and his mind going fuzzy. 

He doesn't care about how there's something about the feeling that he doesn't want anymore. That what he used to crave isn't there anymore. How he knows that after Wilbur leaves there isn't a chance that he won't scrub himself raw until his skin is a violent red. That he'll go back to hating everything the second the other is out of the window. 

It was the same routine every night, almost like clockwork. Now, he had to live in the moment. 

He can hear Wilbur panting next to his ear whenver he finishes, his breath reeks of cigarettes and cheap beer. It is a smell that made Tommy want to cry harder then the tears already pricking at his eyes. Before he can even register that Wilbur was done the elder was already pulling his pants back on and walking towards the window. "I love you Tommy." Wilbur whispers. "my best boy." 

And then hes gone, leaving Tommy alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt well written because I honestly don't give af


End file.
